Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator that is capable of making carbonated ice.
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh by including a storage compartment for storing food and a cold air supplying device for supplying cold air to the storage compartment. An ice bucket for making ice and a dispenser that dispenses water or ice from the outside without opening a door are also provided in the refrigerator according to a user's need.
Furthermore, a carbonated water-making device for making carbonated water is also provided in the refrigerator. The carbonated water-making device includes a carbon dioxide (CO2) gas cylinder in which a high-pressure CO2 gas is stored, and a mixing tank in which CO2 gas and general water are mixed with each other so that carbonated water can be made.
Carbonated water made in the mixing tank is connected to an external water intake space through the dispenser and can be taken from the outside without opening the door.
Meanwhile, an ice-making machine for making ice using internal cold air is also provided in the refrigerator. An automatic ice-making machine according to the related art makes general ice by using general water supplied from an external water supply source or a general water tank and cooling the general water.